Gundam Build Neptunia
by GX-Nepgear
Summary: Di Dimensi lain Gamindustri dimana tidak ada HDD/Monster/Dewi, Nepgear dan teman temannya hidup sebagai anak perempuan biasa yang tertarik dengan permainan dari Bumi, " GUNPLA BATTLE " Ikuti kisah Team CPU dalam mengikuti Gamindustri Gunpla Battle Tournament dimana Team CPU akan melewati banyak tantangan dan juga banyak Gunpla yang belum pernah mereka lihat ! GO ! TEAM CPU !


_**" Terdapat 2 Dunia yang satu bernama Gamindustri dimana di Gamindustri terdapat 4 Nation, Planeptune, Lastation ,Lowee ,dan Leanbox. Tiap Nation dulunya tidak akur satu sama lain namun masalah tersebut sudah berlalu dan ke-empat Nation bersepakat untuk saling menolong dan bersaing secara sehat, tentu hal tersebut masih belum menyelesaikan masalah seperti adanya kekerasan...**_

 _ **sementara satunya lagi bernama Bumi, benar dimana kita hidup. Bumi sendiri berbentuk bulat sementara Gamindustri berupa 4 daratan besar yang melayang. Meskipun berbeda dalam banyak hal, Gamindustri dan Bumi sendiri tidak terdapat masalah...**_

 _ **Seiring berjalannya waktu ada 1 Anime dari Bumi yang menjadi Booming di Gamindustri, ' Mobile Suit Gundam ' , bercerita tentang perang antar Manusia yang berbumbu Drama dan percintaan, Anime tersebut disukai oleh semua orang di Gamindustri. Akhinrya salah satu perusahaan besar di Gamindustri muncul dan memberikan suatu pemecahan masalah menggunakan Anime tersebut. ' Gunpla Battle '. Uhm biar kulihat... pertama -tama mari aku jelaskan soal Gunpla. Gunpla ( Singkatan dari Gundam Plamo ) adalah Model Plastic yang dibuat berdasarkan Anime Real Robot Mobile Suit Gundam, kita merakitnya, mengecatnya ,menghiasinya dan tentu jadilah Gunpla sementara Gunpla Battle sendiri adalah permainan dimana kita mengadu Gunpla kita melawan orang lain maupun melawan Computer. Jadi orang akan bertarung menggunakan Gunpla tanpa harus melukai diri mereka dan tentu dari Gunpla Battle tersebut terjalin rasa pertemanan dan saling menghargai~.**_

 ** _seiring berjalannya waktu, Gunpla Battle semakin booming dan banyak perubahan di Gunpla Battle di tournament dari peraturan dimana 1 team harus terdiri dari 3 orang baik menggunakan Mobile Suit maupun Non-Mobile Suit, Damage level dari yang terendah ( C ) sampai yang tinggi/ parah ( A ) dan masih banyak lagi._**

* * *

 _ **GAMINDUSTRI / PLANEPTUNE**_

* * *

 _ **( Akira POV )**_

" AH SIAL AKU TERLAMBAT ! ! " kataku yang berlari sambil mengenakan seragam anak SMA berwarna Biru tua dan sambil memakan Roti bakar ( yah~ seperti di anime anime lainnya ~ ) dan memiliki rambut berwarna Hitam dan mata berwarna coklat. Anak yang mengenakan Seragam SMA itu adalah aku, namaku Akira, umurku 16 dan sebenarnya aku berasal dari Jepang, benar negeri asal anime Gundam lahir. Ayah dan Ibuku bekerja untuk pengembangan sistem Gunpla Battle di Gamindustri dimana Planeptune terpilih menjadi tuan rumah Tournament tahun ini. Tentu saja aku hobi merakit Gunpla meskipun skill ku sebagai Fighter sangat tidak sehebat semua orang.

Planeptune sendiri tidak sepanas Tokyo,Huft untung saja aku ikut dengan Ayah dan Ibuku meskipun mereka jarang sekali pulang karena mereka sibuk bekerja untuk persiapan Tournament tahun ini. Di sinipun sangat damai aku tidak pernah pergi ke Gamindustri sekalipun karena biaya untuk pergi kesana sangatlah mahal sekali... , Meskipun aku pergi ke Gamindustri tetap saja orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk sekolah dan memasukanku ke Gamindustri High School.

Setelah mendekati Sekolah aku mulai melihat banyak anak laki laki lain yang menggunakan baju yang sama sepertiku dan Anak perempuan mengenakan Seragam seperti seorang pelaut. Huft, aku berharap pelajaran Matematika disini tidak sesusah di Bumi, terakhir kali sebelum pindah kesini Guru Matematika SMPku memarahiku habis -habisan ketika hari kelulusan (T-T) , tapi disisi lain aku senang beliau masih peduli padaku karena aku tahu beliau memarahiku agar aku lebih giat belajar...

" WAAAA ! ! MINGGIR MINGGIR ! AKU BENAR BENAR TERLAMBAT NEPU ! ! " , kudengar teriakan seorang gadis dari belakang yang sanagt keras kemudian aku berbalik aku melihat kumpulan asap dan langkah kaki yang terdengar seperti di kartun -kartun. " EH ?! Mungkinkah ?! " kataku yang memiliki firasat buruk mengingat selalu ada orang yang menjadi korban tabrak lari ketika ada orang yang berlari seperti itu... " WAH MINGGIR -MINGGIR ! ! " , " EH ?! KEMANA -KEMANA ?! " kataku dengan gelisah melihat kanan kiri kemudian aku bisa melihat seorang anak perempuan berpakaian seragam sekolah dengan memiliki rambut pendek berwarna Ungu dengan terdapat 2 jepit rambut D pad di sisi kanan dan kirinya . " MINGGGIIIIRRRR ! ! " teriaknya dimana gadis itu sudah benar benar dekat denganku seakan akan dia tidak bisa mengerem tentu saja aku tidak bisa berjalan karena aku panik dan hanya bisa berkata " HE? ! EH ? ! HA ?! " dan akhirnya Gadis itu menabrakku dengan keras dan kami berdua terjatuh dan tasku terjatuh dan mengeluarkan sebuah Robot Plastik yang memiliki badan berwarna Putih dengan badannya berwarna Biru dengan beberapa bagian berwarna Putih serta dibagian tengah dadanya terdapat sebuah sensor berwarna Hijau, memiliki Antena berbentuk V berwarna Putih di kepalanya yang memiliki mata berwarna Kuning dan diantara V vin terdapat sensor berwarna Hijau dengan ukuran kecil serta Perisai bewarna Abu abu di tangan Kanannya dan Senapan di tangan Kirinya. Gadis berambut ungu tersebut berbaring diatasku yang membuatku merasa kesakitan seakaan -akaan aku lebih memilih menerima ' Bright Slap ' daripada tertabrak gadis ini. " Neeepppuuu... " kata Gadis itu yang mulai berdiri dan melihatku dan ternyata Gadis tersebut kecil lebih tepatnya lebih pantas disebut gadis SMP daripada dibilang gadis SMA. " Kenapa kau tidak menyingkir ketika aku bilang awas..., idih... " katanya sambil mengelus elus kepalanya sambil marah. "Seharusnya aku yang harusnya marah ! " kataku yang berusaha berdiri dan mengambil tasku dan memasukan buku -bukuku dan aku kaget tidak bisa menemukan satu barang yang aku benar benar kujaga. " EH ?! dimana ya ?! " kataku yang melihat kesemua arah mencari sesuatu lalu terdengar suara teriakan " OOONNEEE-CCCHAAANN ! ! " dan aku berbalik melihat gadis berambut panjang berwarna ungu yang mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti gadis kecil tersebut dan mengenakan jepit rambut yang sama namun hanya ada di sisi kanannya saja dan tentu gadis tersebut lebih tua jika dilihat dari pada gadis yang menabrakku, Gadis berambut panjang tersebut kemudian berlari kearah Gadis yang menabrakku. " One-chan kau baik -baik saja ? " katanya sambil membersihkan seragam gadis yang menabrakku yang sedikit kotor , " Nep-jr aku baik -baik saja, eh ?! AKH ! Aku terlambat ! ! Aku duluan Nep-jr ! ! " kata gadis itu yang membawa kembali tasnya dan berlari kearah sekolah, sementara gadis berambut ungu pendek itu berlari kearah sekolah aku masih mencari sesuatu dan kemudian Gadis berambut ungu panjang membawa Robot Plastic yang ternyata itu adalah Gunpla _**High Grade 1/144 Gundam Geminass 01**_ dan memberikannya padaku dan berkata " Apa ini milikmu ? " dan aku melihat keatas dan terlihat wajahnya yang sangat imut dan senyumnya yang membuatku sedikit malu. " Ah ! Terima kasih... " kataku dan mengambil Geminass dan menaruhnya di tas. " Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kau murid baru ? " katanya yang juga membantuku berdiri kembali. " Benar, aku datang dari Bumi... " kataku dengan senyum dan menunjuk kearah langit Gamindustri mengingat Jepang berada di dunia yang berbeda. " EH ? Benarkah ? jarang sekali orang dari Bumi pergi ke kesini ~ ! " kata gadis itu dimana aku dan dia berjalan bersama kearah sekolah. " Nah ~ siapa namamu ? aku Nepgear, aku duduk dikelas 10 sekarang... " kata gadis berambut ungu sambil memasang muka senyumnya. " Aku Akira, aku juga duduk kelas 10 sekarang... " kataku yang juga membalas dengan senyum. " Nah Akira, maaf atas perbuatan One-chan tadi... " , "eh ? ' One-chan ' ?... TUNGGU DULU ?! Gadis kecil tadi itu ?! " kataku yang membuat mulutku terbuka lebar sampai dadaku, " Banyak orang yang mengira One-chan adalah adikku... ,namanya Neptune. One-chan duduk dikelas 11. " ( EH ?! BOHONGKAN ?! MAKSUDKU ... NEPTUNE MEMILIKI TUBUH PENDEK DAN TERLIHAT KEKANAK -KANAKAN ITU ADALAH KAKAKNYA ?! Kalau dilihat lihat Nepgear lebih pantas disebut Kakak daripada adik... ) kataku dalam hati yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar dari Nepgear. Ketika kami masuk kesekolah kami mendengar suara lonceng berbunyi. Aku melihat sekolah ini sangat besar, maksud ku mereka bilang sekolah ini terdiri dari SMA dan SMP dalam 1 gedung, Wow...

* * *

 **==_ GUNDAM BUILD NEPTUNIA _==**

* * *

 **PROLOUGE : TEAM CPU**

* * *

 _ **GAMINDUSTRI HIGHSCHOOL  
**_

* * *

Setelah kami berkumpul di gedung olah raga mendengar kata sambutan Kepala sekolah kami, Histoire. Kami langsung berjalan kearah Kelas yang sudah ditentukan, Ya meskipun aku kaget melihat mahluk sekecil Histoire. Benar juga Gamindustri sedikit berbeda dengan Bumi, Akhirnya setelah menaiki 4 lantai aku sampai di ruang Kelasku dan aku melihat Nepgear yang sedang asik berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut Hitam kebiruan yang sebagian rambut panjang mencapai dada dan sebagian di Pigtail menjadi 2 menggunakan pita berwarna Biru dan memiliki warna berwarna Merah. Kelihatannya mereka sangat akrab, akhirnya aku masuk kedalam kelas juga dan menyapa Nepgear dan temannya.

" Ah ! Akira ! kau ada dikelas ini juga ? " kata Nepgear sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tentu temannya juga melihat kearahku dan aku duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Nepgear, " Nepgear, siapa dia ? " kata temannya yang masih melihatku dengan tatapan... seakan -akan menganggapku orang yang mencurigakan. " Ah ! dia Akira, aku dan Onee-chan bertemu di depan sekolah... " kata Nepgear sambil tersenyum dan mengatur kursinya agar bisa melihat kearahku dan temannya. " Eh ? anak baru ? aku Uni, senang berkenalan denganmu ! " kata teman Nepgear yang memberikan jabat tangan denganku. " Ah ! senang berkenalan juga... " kataku sambil menerima jabat tangan Uni dengan sedikit malu, " Oh ya Uni ! Akira juga seorang Builder ! " kata Nepgear yang memegang pundakku , " Benarkah ?! Nah ! bolehkah aku melihat Gunplamu ? " kata Uni yang mendorong kursinya mendekat kearah ku. Aku mengambil Gunplaku yang ada di Tas dan menaruhnya diatas meja dan Uni yang mendekatkan kepalanya ke Gunplaku sangat senang, terlihat dari wajahnya yang tersenyum dan matanya yang berbintang -bintang. " HG 1/144 Gundam Geminass 01 huh ? dilihat dari warna dan hasil rakitannya aku tidak menggunakan sticker sama sekali dan juga kau menggunakan beberapa decal dari berbagai macam RG , tidak hanya itu kau juga mengecat missing colours di bagian -bagian yang kecil juga terutama matanya, benar bukan ? " kata Uni yang kemudian melihat kearahku. " A-Ah benar... " Aku hanya bisa sedikit ketakutan mengingat aku dipojokan seperti ini..., " Eh ! Uni pelajaran akan dimulai ! " kata Nepgear yang memberitahu Uni dan seketika juga Uni dengan cepat memindahkan kursinya kembali ke mejanya.

* * *

 _ **\- TIME SKIP -**_

* * *

Setelah jam sekolah selesai Uni membawaku dengan paksa bahkan Nepgear ikut mengikuti kami dari belakang dengan memasang wajah Nepgya, tentu aku berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Uni terus menarikku kearah keluar sekolah sampai akhirnya kami sampai di suatu gedung...

* * *

 _ **? ? ? / PLANEPTUNE  
**_

* * *

" HEI ! lepaskan aku ! " teriakku yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari Uni tapi usahaku sia -sia, astaga sebenarnya Uni sekuat apa aku susah melepaskan diri..., " Sudah sampai... ! " kata Uni yang melepaskan tanganku dan tentu Nepgear berhenti berlari mengejar kami. Aku melihat bagungan berwarna Biru dan Putih dan didepan pintu terdapat tulisan ' Team CPU ' Gunpla Battle Club. Uni mengetuk pintu yang ada didepan kami " Onee-chan kami masuk ! " kata Nepgear yang membuka pintunya dan tentu Nepgear dan Uni masuk dan aku juga ikut masuk mengingat aku diluar sendiri ketika mereka masuk pertama.

Ketika aku masuk aku melihat 3 orang anak laki -laki yang seumuran dengan ku ( 1 berambut hitam sepertiku namun tidak semua rambutnya lebih rapi, 1 lagi berambut hijau kehitaman dan memakai kacamata dan satu lagi berambut pirang ) dan 3 anak perempuan ( salah satunya Neptune yang tidur dan 1 lagi gadis yang mirip seperti Uni namun rambutnya di Pigtail dan Poninya tersisir dengan rapi dan memiliki warna mata yang sama seperti Uni yaitu Merah, kelihatannya gadis yang mirip seperti Uni sedang membereskan lembaran Kertas dan juga kotak -kotak Gunpla. Sementara gadis yang bertubuh pendek seperti gadis berumur 10 sampai 14 tahun, memiliki rambut pendek berwarna coklat seperti pasir dan mata berwarna Biru Kusam dan memegang sebuah buku Novel entah novel apakah itu tapi dilihat dari ciri -ciri fisiknya dia seperti anak SMP, tapi seragam yang ia pakai itu seragam SMA... ). Selain itu aku melihat banyak gunpla dipajang di lemari kaca dan juga poster Anime Gundam dan juga Kotak -kotak Gunpla.

" EH ? siapa dia ? " kata anak laki laki berambut Hitam sambil menaruh Nipper ( Gunting yang dipakai untuk memotong Runner Plamo ). " NEPU ?! KAU KAN ORANG YANG MENABRAKKU TADI PAGI ! ! " kata Neptune sambil menunjuk kearahku dengan Nipper yang ia Pegang, " Bukankah kau sendiri yang menabrakku ?! " balasku yang masih ingat rasa sakit ketika ditabrak oleh Neptune. " *huft* Neptune hentikan ! Uni apa dia orang yang kau bicarakan tadi ? " kata gadis berambut Hitam dengan nada Tsundere yang menyuruh Neptune denga tangannya untuk kembali duduk  
" Uhm ! benar ! namanya Akira, aku sudah lihat hasil rakitannya dan sepertinya dia cocok ! "  
" EH..., baiklah perkenalkan aku Noire, ketua club Gunpla Battle di sekolah ini ! " setelah Noire memperkenalkan diri semua orang di ruangan itu berdiri termasuk Neptune.  
" Anak laki -laki berambut hitam itu bernama Kaito. "  
" Salam Kenal ! " jawab Kaito sambil memberiku Jempol  
" Lalu anak yang berkacamata itu Max. "  
" Salam kenal ! kalau Gunplamu rusak aku pastikan bisa memperbaikinya ! " kata Max sambil memberiku jabat tangan  
" Lalu yang berambut pirang itu Jean. "  
" _Nice to meet you_ ,semoga kita bisa akrab... ! " kata Jean yang juga memberiku jabat tangan.  
" Lalu yang menunjukmu menggunakan Nipper itu Neptune, dan sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal... "  
" Salam kenal ! Aku Neptune ! Tokoh utama dalam fanfict ini ! salam kenal ! " kata Neptune sambil memberi ' V ' dengan tangan Kanannya  
" ' _Tokoh utama ?_ ' " kataku yang kebingungan dengan yang dikatakan Neptune  
" Sudahlah ! dia selalu merusak dan menembus _' Fourth Wall '_ " kata Noire yang sweetdrop  
" oh begitu... "  
" Selanjutnya adik Neptune, Nepgear. "  
" Kita sudah berkenalan bukan di depan ? " kata Nepgear yang sedikit memerah  
" uhm bolehkan aku bertanya ? apa benar Neptune itu Kakakmu ? " kataku sambil menunjuk kearah Neptune dengan memasang muka tidak yakin  
" Nepu ?! kenapa semua orang tidak percaya kalau aku ini yang tertua~ ! apa lagi ketika Nep-jr juga masuk di SMA ! ! " kata Neptune yang terlihat marah karena aku bertanya seperti itu. " Aku 100% yakin kalau aku yang muda sementara Neptune yang tua, orang tua kami juga bilang seperti itu... " kata Nepgear yang sedikit tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kakaknya.  
" Baiklah selanjutnya, gadis yang membawamu kemari adalah Adikku, Uni. "  
" Hehehe~ maaf tadi membawamu secara paksa, kalau kau butuh orang yang pintar dalam Scratch Build Weapon, kau bisa datang ke aku. " kata Uni dengan nada sedikit Tsundere, tidak heran jika dia memiliki sifat Tsundere juga mengingat Noire dan Uni adalah kakak adik tapi Uni masih tidak ' terlalu ' Tsundere.  
" Lalu yang terakhir Blanc. "  
" Salam kenal... " kata Blanc yang sedikit malu  
" Uhm ? apa Blanc ini 1 angkatan dengan ku dan Nepgear atau dia sebenarnya SMP ? " kataku yang sedikit bingung ketika pertama kali melihat Blanc. Seketika itu juga aku melihat bagian atas wajah Blanc menghitam dan terlihat mata kanannnya bersinar Merah dan itu membuatku takut dan mandi keringat. " Bilang itu lagi ! dan aku akan MEMOTONG lidahmu dan MEMBUANGMU di tumpukan sampah di Lowee ! ! ! " kata Blanc yang berteriak keras seakan -akan dia benar -benar ingin membunuhku dan aku langsung terpojok di pojok ruangan dimana Kaito, Max, dan Jean menahan Blanc dari mendekatiku yang sudah teriak mengeluarkan suara seperti anak perempuan seperti di film kartun _T*M and J*rry_.

* * *

 _ **\- TIME SKIP SETELAH KEMARAHAN BLANC MEREDAH -**_

* * *

" *Huft* jadi kau juga bisa bertarung juga ? " kata Noire yang mulai bertanya kediriku, " Ya tentu, aku sering bermain Gunpla Battle sejak SMP " kataku sambil melihat mesin Gunpla Battle yang benar -benar terlihat terawat. " Kalau begitu bagaimana kita melakukan uji coba ? "  
" Eh ? Uji Coba ? "  
" Benar ! Neptune ,Blanc dan Max akan melawanmu, Uni,dan Nepgear. Mengingat adikku dan Nepgear sama sepertimu harus melakukan tes untuk masuk ke Klub ini. "  
" EH ?! Nepgear juga seorang Fighters ?! " kataku yang langsung melihat kearah Nepgear dan juga memasang wajah tidak percaya dengan mulutku terbuka benar benar lebar  
" hehehe, maaf tidak memberitahumu... " kata Nepgear yang mengeluarkan Gunplannya dari tas. Gunpla yang dikeluarkan oleh Nepgear adalah Gundam berwarna Putih dan memiliki bentuk kepala seperti Geminass milikku namun memiliki bentuk yang berbeda dimana bagian badan Gunpla Milik Nepgear berwarna Ungu muda dan perut dan Kaki berwarna Ungu Tua. Gunpla milik Nepgear memiliki Backpack yang terlihat seperti sebuah pesawat yang memiliki 4 buat Pod berwarna Orange.  
" I- Itu kan ?! _**1/144** **Gunbarrel Strike Gundam**_ ! " kataku yang mengenal Gunpla yang dipegang Nepgear, sementara Uni mengeluarkan Gunpla dari Tasnya juga, Gunpla yang dipegang Uni memiliki warna Hitam dibagian badan dan sedikit bagian bagian berwarna putih yaitu bagian lengan, paha, dan juga kepala. Gunpla tersebut memiliki Meriam dan sayap / Panel membentuk huruf ' L ' dengan decal bertuliskan _' GX-9900 Satellite System loading Mobile Suit ',_ Juga Gunpla tersebut memiliki Missile Pod dibagian Kaki dan juga 1 buah Machinegun yang disimpan di Rear Skirt. " _**HGAW Gundam X** _ yang sudah dimodifikasi ?! "kataku melihat Gunpla milik Uni.  
" Aku juga seorang Fighter juga lho, Onee-chan mengajariku cara bermain Gunpla Battle. " kata Uni yang tersenyum seolah -olah dia tahu kalau aku tidak berpikir kalau Uni juga seorang Builder dan Fighter.  
" Bagaimana Akira ? " kata Noire yang melipat tangannya dibawah dadanya dan mengangkat alisnya seolah -olah dia menunggu aku menjawab pertanyaan yang besar.  
" Baiklah ! aku terima ! " kataku sambil mengeluarkan Geminass-ku dari Tas sekolah.

" Setidaknya aku punya kesempatan untuk menghajarnya karena sudah membuatku marah...,dengan _**Gundam Sandrock**_ ini... ! " kata Blanc yang mengeluarkan Gunpla berwarna Putih di beberapa bagian berwarna Abu -abu dan Kuning dan Gunpla tersebut memegang sebuah Palu besar dan dibagian backpack terdapat 2 Shotel yang disimpan.  
Kemudian aku melihat Max dan Neptune sudah membawa Gunpla dan GP Base mereka. Neptune memegang Gunpla berwarna ungu yang merupakan warna Inner frame Gunplanya dan badannya berwarna hitam dengan ' V ' vin berwarna Ungu dan membawa 1 Beam Riffle , Perisai dan terdapat 1 buah pedang katana yang disimpan di bagian side Skirt Gunplanya. Dilihat dari bentuk Gunpla Neptune sepertinya itu adalah _**HG SEED Gundam Astray Red Frame**_ yang inner framenya diubah menjadi warna ungu, sementara Max membawa Gunpla yang memiliki Kepala besar dan badan kecil yang memiliki perlengkapan senjata yang banyak. ( _**SD BB Senshi Command Gundam...**_ ) kataku dalam hati yang sedikit takut melihat musuhku menggunakan Gunpla yang sudah dimodifikasi semua sementara Geminass-ku hanya menggunakan perakitan dasar yang mengikuti bentuk di Animenya.

Kamipun berjalan kearah Gunpla Battle Projector yang memiliki bentuk segi enam dan terlihat terdapat 5 Projector yang dipakai dan ditata menyerupai bentuk ' X '

" Peraturannya sederhana ! Damage Level diset ke level C, batas waktu 15 menit dan Team akan dinyatakan menang jika berhasil mengalahkan semua Team lawan atau memiliki jumlah anggota yang lebih banyak jika waktu habis ! ! " kata Noire yang selesai menjelaskan peraturan petarungan yang akan kami mulai

" Nep-Jr ! berikan semua yang kau punya ! " kata Neptune yang memberikan senyum  
" Eh ?! melawan Onee-chan ?! ta-tapi..., aku tidak akan kalah ! " kata Nepgear yang sedikit ketakukan melawan kakaknya

" Sayang sekali Uni, aku harus melawanmu mengingat Jean dan Kaito sudah menjalankan Test untuk masuk tadi Siang... " kata Max yang memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya  
" Yah aku tahu itu ! " kata Uni yang sedikit tersenyum namun bisa dilihat Uni sedikit Gugup

" Kau akan habis disini...! " kata Blanc yang memberiku senyum sadis dan juga tangannya yang seakan -akan ingin memukulku dengan sangat keras  
" * Gulp * , aku tidak boleh kalah... " kataku yang sedikit takut mengingat Blanc benar -benar marah.

 _ **[ " GUNPLA BATTLE COMBAT MODE : START UP ! " ]  
[ " MODEL DAMAGE LEVEL SET TO C ! " ]  
[ " PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE ! " ]**_

Kami semua menaruh GP Base kami ke Gunpla Battle Projector lalu muncul tulisan di GP Baseku; _**Builder**_ : _**AKIRA** **, Fighter : AKIRA , Scale : 1/144, Class : HG, Model no : OZX-GU01A, Name : GUNDAM GEMINASS 01**_

 _ **[ " BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLE DISPERSAL ! " ]**_

Partikel -partikel berwarna Biru keluar dari Projector keatas dan jumlah particle semakin banyak hinggah bersinar dan muncul sebuah Kota dimana langit -langit Kota tersebut terlihat luar angkasa yang berarti Kota tersebut adalah Kota yang ada didalam Space Colony

 _ **[ " FIELD 05: CITY ! " ]**_

" Kota di Space Colony..., tch ! kalau merusak sedikit saja bisa membuat susah... " kata Blanc yang melihat kemungkinan tempat yang mudah rusak dan membuat Lubang di Colony.

 _ **[ " PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA ! " ]**_

Aku menaruh Geminass ditempat scanning dan ketika aku menaruh Geminass, Projector langsung mengscan Gunpla ku dan kepala Gunplaku terangkat dan matanya bersinar. Hal itu juga terjadi ke semua gunpla kami.

seketika itu juga Controller berbentuk bola berwarna Kuning muncul didepan ku dan aku bisa melihat apa yang dilihat Geminass melalui layar yang ada didepan Controller

 _ **[ " BATTLE START ! " ]**_

 _" AKIRA ! GUNDAM GEMINASS ! MELUNCUR !_ " seketika aku selesai berteriak Geminass meluncur dari peluncur dan mulai memasuki Kota bersama dengan Gundam X milik Uni disebelah Kiri dan Gunbarrel Strike disebelah Kanan.

" Akira ! jangan berpencar terlalu jauh ! mengerti ? " kata Uni yang berbicara melalui layar komunikasi  
" AKu tahu ! Huh ?! "  
Seketika itu alarm kami ( Aku, Nepgear, dan Uni ) Berbunyi dan kami melihat Gunpla milik Neptune, Blanc, dan Max ada didepan  
" Mereka datang... " kataku yang sedikit takut melihat Sandrock milik Blanc sudah siap dengan Palu besarnya.

 _ **( 3rd Person POV )**_

" Gunpla milik Akira, kalau tidak salah Gunpla itu dari seri Gundam W; G-UNIT... " kata Max yang memeriksa data tentang Gunpla milik Akira  
" Neptune, jangan kacaukan kerja sama tim kita..., atau aku akan memarahimu satu hari penuh... ! " kata Blanc yang masih marah kepada Akira.  
" Okie - Dokie ! tapi setidaknya aku akan lawan Uni ! " kata Neptune sambil terbang kearah Uni,  
" Kalau begitu Blanc ! kau incar Geminass ! aku incar Strike ! " kata Max yang langsung mengarah kearah Strike. " Heh ! terima kasih sudah membuka jalan untukku memberi pelajaran pada anak baru itu ! "

Astray milik Neptune langsung mengarah kearah Gundam X milik Uni yang sudah meng-Lockon ke Gunpla Neptune. " Saatnya menunjukkan kekuatan dari tokoh utama ! "  
" Neptune-san ?! " kata Uni yang langsung menembaki Neptune dengan Shield Beam Riffle yang mengeluarkan laser berwarna Hijau  
" Baiklah Uni, saatnya berikan semua yang kau punya ke Noire, agar dia bisa bangga~ ! " kata Neptune sambil menangkis semua serangan Uni dengan Pedang Katananya sehingga Uni membuang Shield Beam Riffle dan langsung mengambil Giant Beam Sword yang disimpan dimeriamnya  
" Sasuga Neptune-san ! pantas Onee-chan bilang untuk berhati -hati ke Neptune-san... ! " kata Uni yang sedikit kewelahan menahan Katana milik Neptune dengan Giant Beam Sword-nya

Sementara itu Max yang melawan Nepgear di sisi lain kewelahan akibat Gunbarrel milik Nepgear  
" IKE ! BARREL ! ! " kata Nepgear yang mengganti menu senjatanya ke senjata nomor 4 " Gunbarrel Pod "  
Seketika itu 4 Gunbarrel Pod yang dipasang di Gunpla Nepgear lepas dan mengeluarkan meriamnya dan terbang kearah Max dan menembakinya  
" Eits ! Kalau begitu ! ini ! "  
Gunpla Milik Max mengambil sebuah Granat yang ada di bahu Kanannya dan melemparkannya kearah Gunbarrel lalu menembaki Granat itu hinggah meledak dan menghancurkan 2 Gunbarrel Pod  
" MADA MADA ! ! " Gunpla milik Max menembakkan semua senjatanya hinggah semua Gunbarrel Pod milik Nepgear hancur dan meledak  
" EEEEHhhhh ? ! ! ? " kata Nepgear yang memasang Nepgya Face  
" Gunbarrel memang senjata yang bagus, tapi kalau tidak dikontrol secara penuh maka sama saja ! " teriak Max yang melepas semua perlengkapannya dan hanya membawa 1 buah Senapan di tangan Kirinya dan 1 buah Dagger di tangan Kanannya  
" ugh ! Kalau begitu ! "  
Strike Gundam milik Nepgear mengambil Pisau yang ada di Side Skirtnya menggunakan Tangan Kanannya

Disisi lain Blanc yang menyerang Akira tanpa henti membuat Akira terpojok  
" Kenapa ?! Segitu saja ?! " kata Blanc yang mengendalikan Gundam Sandrocknya mengayungkan Palu Besarnya kearah Gundam Geminass milik Akira  
" Tch ! aku tidak akan kalah ! ! " Akira mengganti slot senjatanya dengan senjata nomor 2 ' Beam Sword ' namun ketika berusaha menebas Palu milik Sandrock Blanc, Accelerate milik Akira terkena Palu Blanc dan rusak sehingga Akira melemparkanya kearah Blanc dan meledak. Ledakannya membuat Sandrock milik Blanc terdiam dan mundur menjauhi asap ledakan  
( " KESEMPATAN ! " ) kata Akira dalam hati dan mengubah slot senjatanya ke nomor 3 ' PX System '  
" Tch ! Menggangu saja ! " kata Blanc yang memeriksa kamera Kanan, Kiri dan juga depan mencari Akira namun tidak terlihat karena Asap  
Ketika Asap ledakan sudah menghilang Blanc kaget melihat Geminass tidak ada dimana -mana, Semua yang melihat petarungan tersebut mulai tersenyum terutama Noire yang mulai tertarik dengan kemampuan Akira  
" _PX SYSTEM_ ! HATSUDO ! ! " Teriak Akira yang terdengar oleh Blanc dan seketika tulisan Warning keluar dan menunjuk kearah atas  
" AP -APA?! "  
Ketika Kepala Sandrock melihat keatas tepat dimana Matahari menyinari kaca Koloni membuat Blanc menutup matanya dengan Tangannya dan terlihat sosok Mobile Suit yang berwarna Biru serta mengeluarkan After Image Effect berwarna Biru kearah Blanc dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat. Gundam Sandrock milik Blanc hanya bisa berusaha menembaki Geminass dengan Vulcan namun sia sia karena ditangkis dengan G-UNIT Shield milik Geminass, dalam sekejap ketika Geminass melewati Gundam Sandock milik Blanc dan berlutut dan warnanya kembali seperti semula.  
" SI-SIAL ! AWAS KA- Ap-apa... ?! "  
Ketika Blanc membalikan badan Sandrock secara tiba tiba Sandock terbelah menjadi 5 bagian dan mata sandock yeng bersinar Hijau redup seketika dan meledak membuat Gundam Geminass menjadi gelap akibat efek ledakan namun matanya yang berwarna kuning dan juga sensornya yang berwarna hijau bercahaya.

" Blanc dikalahkan ?! " Kata Max yang melihat Gundam Geminass berdiri didepan arah Ledakan  
" NEPU ?! Blanc dikalahkan ?! "  
Tiba -tiba permainan berhenti dan muncul tulisan di tengah -tengah langit tempat pertempuran terjadi

 _ **[ " OVER THE TIME LIMIT ! BATTLE ENDED " ]**_

Seketika itu juga Gunpla Battel Projector berhenti mengeluarkan Plavsky Particle dan kembali seperti semula dan Gunpla milik Blanc yang hancur kembali seperti semula dibelakang Geminass tanpa ada kerusakan apapun termasuk Gunpla milik Nepgear yang Gunbarrel Podnya tergeletak di tempat Gunbarrel Podnya hancur.

 _ **( Akira POV )**_

" UHm ! uhm ! Pemenangnya Team Nepgear ! ! " kata Noire yang menunjuk kearah diriku, Uni, dan Nepgear  
" Berhasil..., BERHASIL ! ! " kata ku yang senang akhirnya aku menang  
" Kau hebat Akira-kun ! " kata Nepgear yang memelukku dan Uni  
" Sa-sasuga Akira ! tapi aku juga hebat kau harus tahu itu... " kata Uni yang sedikit memerah

Sementara itu Max, Blanc, dan Neptune yang sudah mengambil Gunpla mereka mulai berjalan kearah Akira dan lainnya  
" Selamat, sekarang kalian menjadi anggota Club ini... ! " kata Max yang memberi selamat kepada kami  
" Uh ! uhm... ! " Aku kemudian mengambil Geminass yang ada diatas Gunpla Battle Projector  
Aku melihat Blanc sedikit tersenyum dan berjalan kearahku  
" Aku mengaku kalah, kau memang hebat... "  
" Ah tidak juga, kalau Gunpla-ku tidak memiliki sistem seperti PX System mungkin aku sudah kalah... "

Kemudian kami mendengar suara pintu terbuka dna terlihat sosok orang dewasa mengenakan baju berwarna Biru dengan Syal berwarna Pink dan celana kain putih panjang dengan sabuk berwarna hitam dan mengenakan sepatu coklat serta orang tersebut memiliki Kumis dan Rambut berwarna Coklat dan dari mukanya kelihatannya orang tersebut sudah pantas disebut ' Bapak -bapak ', muka orang tersebut mirip sekali dengan karakter dari Mobile Suit Gundam, yah ! bapak itu mirip sekali dengan _**Ramba Ral**_ ! musuh Amuro ketika dia mendarat di Bumi yang mengendarai _**MS-07B Gouf**_ !

" Sepertinya kalian habis melakukan petarungan... " kata Bapak tersebut sambil membawa box Gunpla _**HGUC 1/144 MS-07B Gouf**_  
" Oh ! Ral-san ! yah tentu ! kami baru saja mengetest anak baru berserta Nepgear dan Uni... " kata Noire yang sedikit hormat ke bapak itu, Tunggu ?! ?! _**Ral**_?! Jadi itu nama bapak itu ?!  
" Ral ?! benar itu nama Bapak ?! " kataku yang sedikit kaget mendengar nama bapak itu sama seperti nama karakter Gundam  
" Benar sekali~ ! Namaku Ral, salam kenal ! " bapak itu sambil memberiku senyum  
" Aku Akira, salam kenal ! " kataku yang kemudian bapak itu berjalan kearahku dan menatap mataku dengan tajam dari jarak dekat  
" Eh ? !"  
" Oh ! matamu bagus juga ! Matamu penuh dengan kepercayaan diri dan juga Ambisi ! dan kau juga memiliki Keberanian juga ! "  
Aku hanya bisa mandi keringat karena dilihat dari jarak dekat  
" Ral-san, tahun lalu sebelum liburan naik kelas kau juga bilang seperti itu ke Uni dan Nepgear... " kata Noire yang sweetdrop sementara Uni dan Nepgear hanya bisa memberi senyum sambil sweetdrop .  
" Hahaha ~ Maaf -maaf ~ ! "  
" Nah Noire-kun , apa tahun ini teammu akan ikut kejuaran Gunpla Battle Gamindustri ? "  
" Benar ! sepertinya kami akan mendaftarkan 2 team CPU ! " kata Noire yang mengambil kertas pendaftaran untuk tournament dan memberikannya ke Ral  
" Memang benar, setiap 1 Club bisa mendaftarkan 2 Team yang akan bertarung di 2 block yang berbeda. " kata Ral yang membaca peraturan Tournament Gamindustri yang ada di halaman kedua  
" Jadi Noire, siapa saja anggota yang akan kau ikut sertakan ? "  
" Uhm..., untuk team pertama aku mendaftarkan Diriku, Blanc dan Neptune sementara Team kedua belum aku putuskan... " kata Noire yang sedikit sedih ketika berbicara soal Team yang kedua  
" Begitu..., kalau begitu besok senin akan kutest 1 persatu untuk yang menjadi Team kedua ! " kata Ral yang mengeluarkan Gunplanya yang berwarna Biru di seluruh tubuhnya dan memegang 2 buah perisai dimana dibagian dalam perisai terdapat 5 buah jari yang menyerupai Meriam dan Gunpla itu memiliki tanduk berwarna Biru dan memiliki 1 mata berwarna Pink ditengah -tengah lubang matanya  
" NEPU ! ! Itukan Gouf milik Ral-san ! Gouf R-35 ! ! " kata Neptune yang matanya berbintang bintang  
Noire kemudian melihat jam yang ada diruangan dan jam tersebut menunjukan jam 19:00  
" CELAKA ! ! sekarang sudah jam 7 malam ! ! ! " kata Noire dengan kaget dan tergesa gesa berusaha membereskan semua kertas -kertas dimeja  
" AH SIAL ! ! ! " kata Blanc yang kaget dan mengambil tas sekolahnya dan keluar  
" HEI TUNGGU ! ! " teriak Jean yang juga mengambil tas nya dan diikuti oleh Max dan Kaito  
" Uni ! Cepat ! ! " kata Noire yang sudah membereskan semua kertas dan keluar sambil membawa tasnya  
" Eh ?! O-Onee-chan ?! Tunggu ! ! " kata Uni yang sweetdrop dan mengejar Noire  
" NEPU ?! Celaka ! bisa bisa ! Purple Onee-chan bisa marah ! Nep-jr ! bawa tasmu cepat ! ! " kata Neptune yang memasang wajah panik dan mengambil Tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan  
" EH ?! Onee-chan ! Tunggu ! ! " kata Nepgear yang memasang Nepgay face dan berlari keluar juga  
" HEI ! NEPGEAR ! TUNGGU AKU ! ! " teriakku yang sudah membawa Tasnya dan menutup kembali pintu  
dan diruangan club cuma hanya ada Ral saja dan memasang wajah sedih  
" Ditengah -tengah urusan mendadak ini, Ral malah dilupakan... "

* * *

 _ **PLANEPTUNE**_

* * *

Aku dan Nepgear dan juga Neptune berjalan bersama -sama untuk pulang, Nepgear menceritakan semuanya bagaimana Team CPU terbentuk dari anggota yang berbeda beda nation dari dalam Gamindustri ( Planeptune, Leanbox, Lowee, dan juga Lastation ) bahkan dari bumi ( Seperti Kaito yang sama sepertiku dari jepang dan juga Jean dari Inggris ), Akhirnya kami sampai dirumahku karena aku tidak begitu tahu soal Planeptune dan kagetnya lagi rumahku sangat pas sebelah rumah Nepgear dan Neptune, WUT ?!

" Bu-Bukankah sebelah itu rumahku ?! Jadi kalian ini tetanggaku ?! " kataku sambil kaget melihat rumahku pas disebelah Rumah Nepgear  
" Astaga ~ aku tidak tahu kalau Akira-kun orang disebelah yang baru pindah... " kata Nepgear yang sedikit senang

Ketika kami asyik berbicara Neptune masuk kerumahnya  
" Aku Pulang ~ Purple Onee-chan ~! ! " teriak Neptune dengan senang  
" selamat datang~ Neptune ! " kata gadis remaja yang sangat cantik memiliki rambut Ungu tua, dan rambutnya sangat panjang dan dimodel twintail . matanya berwarna Biru muda, hampir terlihat seperti Neptune tapi lebih dewasa.  
" Nepgear ~ ayo cepat ! hari sudah malam ! "

" uhm Aku harus pulang, Purple Onee-chan sudah menunggu... " kata Nepgear  
" Ah, baiklah... " kataku yang mulai berjalan kearah rumahku dan melihat lampu didalam rumah sudah menyala, berarti Adikku ( Milly ) sudah pulang dari sekolah.  
" Uhm Akira-kun ! "  
" Ya ? "  
" Besok hari Minggu, apa kita bisa jalan -jalan ? aku akan menunjukan semua tempat yang ada di Planeptune... " kata Nepgear yang memerah  
" Baiklah, jam 10 pagi kita berkumpul di depan rumah kita ! " kataku sambil menunjuk kebawah  
" Baiklah ! selamat malam ! "  
" Malam ! "

* * *

 _ **A/N : Well prolouge ud selesai di post, well fanfict gak ada hubungannya sama sekali ama cerita utama Neptunia ama cerita utama GBF, bisa dibilang alternate Universe, dan tentu aku tetap melanjutkan cerita Gundam Neptunia tentunya dan justru cerita fan fict ini yang sedikit terlambat soal update chapter. Well terima kasih sudah membaca Prolouge, semoga aku cepat bisa mengedit Chapter 1 mengingat aku masih harus menulis Fanfict Gundam Neptunia juga. XP**_

 _ **Soal arti -arti Gundam seperti PX System aku harap kalian bisa cari di Google agar aku tidak menspoiler cerita Gundam yang bersangkutan XD**_

 _ **Untuk yang sudah memberikan Review terima kasih juga sudah memberikan Review dan terima kasih juga yang sudah membaca Fanfict ini :D  
Well see you on CHAPTER 1~**_


End file.
